empezar de cero
by belen26
Summary: cuando atena gana la guerra,y al regresar de los campos eliseos,ve que ikki quiere enterrar a pandora,ella le detiene y ve en sus recuerdos,y ve como fue engañada,asi que le da una nueva oportunidad enviandola a otra parte,a fuyuki saber la encuentra porque oyo un ruido en la bodega de la casa de shiro (el resto del resumen dentro del capitulo) Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Le llevan con rin y ella le cura,ella se despierta y se asusta al ver desconicos,cuando esta mejor les cuenta su historia,y saben que tiene que empezar de cero,saber con paciencia le ayuda y lo logra pero tambien se da cuenta de que se enamoro de pandora asi que le propone que sea su novia,y ella acepta,pero esta por comenzar la guerra del santo grial,podrán seguir juntos o tendrán que decirse adiós para siempre

Mientras lo campos eliseos se estaba destruyendo,atena junto a los otros caballero llegan a donde estaba la entrada para el inframundo

Ikki: (ve a pandora) lo menos que puedo hacer por ti,es enterrarte

Atena: (ve que ikki estaba a punto de cargarla) espera ikki

Ikki: que pasa diosa atena

Atena: (se acerca) quiero ver algo

Ikki: que cosa

Atena: veamos (le toca la cabeza a pandora y ve sus recuerdos,y ve todo lo que paso,desde que era una niña,y como se crio en el inframundo y cuando sus recuerdos volvieron ayudo a ikki) así que fuiste engañada,pero a la final recordaste toco y decidiste ayudar a ikki,también haz sufrido,te daré una oportunidad,para que seas feliz de nuevo (en eso enciendo su cosmo y cuando todos miran,ven que el cuerpo de pandora ya no estaba)

Ikki: (sorprendido) pero diosa atena,porque hizo eso,y a donde envió el cuerpo de pandora

Atena: sobre eso ikki hablaremos luego ahora es hora de irnos

Ikki: de acuerdo (todos se van,aunque ikki esperaba que le den una explicación)

Mientras que en cuidad fuyuki

Saber: (caminaba fuera de la casa,cuando escucho un ruido en la bodega,así que se acerco para ver que era ese ruido) que habrá sido ese ruido (abre la puerta,y ve algo que le llama la atención)

Shiro: (ve a saber entrar a la bodega y le sigue) saber que paso

Saber: es que escuche un ruido en la bodega

Shiro: y viste que era

Saber: si,mira (señala hasta donde esta una persona)

Shiro: (se acerca y ve a una chica) oye estás bien

Saber: (también le mira) pero como llego hasta aquí

Shiro: no lo se,Rin esta aquí no es cierto

Saber: si,esta en la casa

Shiro: (carga a pandora) bien vamos con ella,a que la revise)

Saber: de acuerdo (sale con shiro,hasta la casa)

Shiro: (corre y entra a la casa,y ve a Rin,salir del cuarto) Rin que bueno que te veo

Rin: (ve a shiro) que pasa shiro

Shiro; saber encontró a esta chica

Rin: (la ve) pero que le paso

Shiro: no sabemos

Rin: de acuerdo,acuéstale para revisarla

Shiro: de acuerdo (entra y la acuesta en el futón)

Rin: ahora salgan,la revisare

Shiro: esta bien (mira a saber) vamos saber

Saber: esta bien shiro (los dos salen y esperan a que rin les avise) toca esperar

Shiro: así es (los dos se quedan esperando)

Mientras que en el santuario

Ikki: (se acerca hasta donde esta saori) hola saori

Saori: (ve que ikki se acerca) hola ikki

Ikki: que haces

Saori: esperando a que el médico termine de revisar a seiya

Ikki: entiendo,y se que este no es un buen momento

Saori: pero quieres saber que hice con pandora no es cierto

Ikki: así es

Saori: mira ikki,toque su cabeza y vi sus recuerdos,y vi como le engañaron,haciéndole creer que le iban a dar la vida eterna,y luego vi que sus recuerdo volvieron,y te ayudo,y por eso la mataron

Ikki: acaso le diste una nueva oportunidad

Saori: creo en las segundas terceras hasta cuartas oportunidades,por eso le di una nueva oportunidad

Ikki: y a donde la mandaste

Saori: para serte sincera no lo se

Ikki: no tienes ni idea

Saori_ la verdad no

Ikki: será difícil encontrarla

Saori: mira ikki,vamos hacer esto

Ikki: que cosa saori

Saori: te ayudare a buscar a pandora,pero no ahora si no mas adelante

Ikki: es mejor que en este momento no molestarla

Saori: si ikki,mira ella tiene que aprender desde cero,así que cuando sea la hora la buscare y te llevare para que la veas

Ikki: esta bien saori (siguen conversando,y esperando a que el medico salga,y les diga como esta seiya)

Mientras que en fuyuki

Rin: (estaba en el cuarto,con shiro y con saber) dime de nuevo saber,donde la encontraste

Saber: en la bodega,escuche un ruido,y fui haber,y ahí la vi

Rin: entiendo

Pandora: (seguía inconsciente) estoy muerta,pero si estoy muerta,porque duele,no debería de dolerme

Shiro: y que le paso rin

Rin: le lastimaron de manera interna,su corazón se detuvo,pero luego volvió a latir

Saber: y ahora como esta

Rin: pues necesitara su tiempo para recuperarse

Pandora: oigo voces,pero no puede ser,estoy muerta

Shiro: sabe,lo que me llama la atención es su vestido

Saber: negro como la noche

Rin: sus joyas también son algo raras

Shiro: es verdad

Rin: me llamo mas la atención esta (les enseña,la pulsera,con forma de serpiente)

Pandora: sigo escuchando voces,eso quiere decir que no estoy muerta,creo que es hora de despertar

Saber: crees que funcione para algo

Rin: no lo se,pero voy a averiguar,para que sirve

Shiro: ahora hay que esperar a que despierte

Rin: eso es cierto

Saber: oigan esperen

Shiro: que pasa saber

Saber: esta despertando (se acercan para verla)

Pandora: (empieza a abrir los ojos,pero al principio ve todo negro,luego su vista se aclara poco a poco,y ve a unas personas que le quedan mirando y se asusta) quienes son ustedes (se sienta,pero le duele el pecho,y siente que no puede respirar

Rin: (le toca el hombro) trata de estar tranquila si

Pandora: es que no lo entiendo,yo no yo no

Shiro: solo quédate tranquila,y dinos como te llamas

Pandora: pan..pan..pandora

Rin: (sorprendida) pero no puede,ser,tu no eres la chica de la mitología griega

Pandora: se que me llamo como ella,pero no soy ella,mis padres me llamaron así

Shiro: tienes algún apellido

Pandora: heinstein

Rin: ese ese es un apellido alemán,acaso eres de Alemania

Pandora: si lo soy

Shiro: pero que te paso

Pandora: pues yo

Rin: sabes que,mejor quédate tranquila,luego cuando estés mejor,nos contaras que fue lo que te paso

Shiro: creo que es lo mejor saber (ve que saber no decía nada) SABER

Saber: (se había quedado sorprendida,primera vez que veía a una chica tan bella,y aparte sus ojos,nunca había visto una chica con los ojos de color violeta,no decía nada,hasta que el grito de shiro,le hizo reaccionar) lo siento,mira lo mejor es que estés tranquila,luego nos contaras que te paso (le hace que se acueste de nuevo)

Pandora: (se acomoda) esta bien

Rin: (mira a shiro) shiro (le hace señas para que salgan del cuarto

Shiro: (le mira) de acuerdo (ve a pandora) trata de descansar estarás bien (se levanta y sale del cuarto con rin

Saber: (le mira) enseguida vuelvo (también se levanta,y va con ellos)

Pandora: de acuerdo (se queda mirando el techo)

Shiro: (salen del cuarto) como la vez

Rin: necesita estar tranquila

Saber: lo mejor es que mas adelante,nos cuente que le paso

Shiro: eso es cierto

Rin: bueno será mejor irnos a descansar

Shiro: pero y pandora

Saber: yo me quedare con ella

Shiro: estas segura

Saber: si,no pasa nada

Rin: creo que es lo mejor

Shiro: esta bien,que descanses saber

Rin: buenas noches saber (se van,cada uno a su cuarto)

Saber: igualmente chicos (entra al cuarto y cierra la puerta,y se cambia de ropa,y cuando termina se acuesta de nuevo en la futón) bueno es hora de descansar

Pandora: y los otros dos

Saber: cada uno se fue a su cuarto

Pandora: entiendo

Saber: bueno,creo que es hora de que descanses

Pandora: esta bien

Saber: que descanses (se duerme)

Pandora: igualmente (también se duerme)

Mientras que en el santuario

Shun: así que no sabe saori donde mando a pandora (ikki,ya le había contado,lo que había hablado con saori)

Ikki: no,pero que mas adelante la buscara

Shun: y porque no ahora

Ikki: porque,le dio una nueva oportunidad,y como ella es casi una niña,tienen que empezar de cero

Shun: entonces,quiere esperar a que se acostumbre,donde este

Ikki: así es

Shun: y tu que opinas hermano

Ikki: le doy la razón a saori,así que mas adelante,le pediré que la busque

Shun: te entiendo hermano (los dos siguen conversando)

Mientras que en fuyuki

Pandora: (eran las tres de la mañana cuando se despierta,y ve por la ventana,algo que le llama la atención,así que con cuidado,para no hacer ruido,y que saber se despierte,se levanta y se acerca a la ventana,y abre un poco la cortina,y ve que lo que estaba iluminando,era la luna que estaba llena) no entiendo,como es que estoy viva de nuevo,auqnue creo que tengo la idea,y eso significa que atena gano la guerra,y hades fue derrotado,pero porque me revivió de nuevo,creo que eso si no lo entiendo (se queda pensando,mientras se toca el pecho,aún le dolía,pero no tan fuerte como al principio)

Saber: (se despierta porque sintió que pandora se levanto,y cuando se sienta,la ve mirando por la ventana,así que se levanta,y se acerca) porque te levantaste

Pandora: (ve que saber se acerco) acaso sentiste que me levante

Saber: si,te sentí

Pandora: y eso que me moví despacio

Saber: igual te sentí,que paso

Pandora: vi algo que brillaba y me levante,y veo que era la luna llena

Saber: (también le mira) es muy bonita

Pandora: así es

Saber: si,pero tu debes descansar,así que ven volvamos a la cama (le da la mano,y le hace que se levante,para volver a acostarse de nuevo)

Pandora: (le da la mano,y regresan a los futones) gracias

Saber: me llamo Saber

Pandora: de acuerdo saber

Saber: de nada ahora si a dormir

Pandora: esta bien (ve que saber se queda dormida,y siente su abrazo,así que a a final pandora,también le abrazo,y se quedo dormida,aunque estaba tranquila,sabía que también tenía que empezar desde cero,y no era fácil,pero con ayuda,esperaba conseguirlo,con estos pensamientos se duerme)


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que atena,le dio una nueva oportunidad a pandora,y la mando a fuyuki,su recuperación ha sido lenta,pero poco a poco ha estado mejor,ahora conversaba con los tres

Rin: y como es ese collar

Pandora: pues alguien tiene una hoja y un lápiz

Shiro. (se levanta y va a buscar y regresa) ten aquí lo tienes

Pandora: gracias (empieza a dibujar,y después de dos minutos terminan) así era el collar

Saber: (ve junto a los otros,el dibujo,era un collar con una estrella,y en el centro las palabras siempre tuyo) ese es el collar

Pandora: así es

Rin: y con este collar,servía para cualquiera para hacer de vasija del dios del inframundo

Pandora: pues es solo,para la persona que tenga un alma pura,y un corazón puro

Saber: y que paso con ese collar

Pandora: fue destruido

Shiro: y crees que yo podría ser una vasija para el dios del inframundo

Pandora: tu

Shiro: si

Pandora: pues tu alma es pura,y tu corazón también,serías una perfecta vasija

Shiro: ya veo

Saber: pero como es que terminaste muerta

Pandora: porque ayude a un caballero en la guerra

Rin: y eso que significa

Pandora: que los traicione,y la traición se paga con la muerte

Saber: acaso estabas muerta

Pandora: así es

Shiro: pero como es que estás viva de nueva

Pandora: pues esto significa una cosa

Rin: que cosa

Pandora: que la diosa atena,gano la guerra,y el dios hades fue derrotado

Saber: sería por eso que te dio una nueva oportunidad

Pandora: pues creo que tengo una idea

Rin: que tipo de idea

Pandora: sentí una luz,estoy segura,que vio mis recuerdos,y por eso me dio una nueva oportunidad,pero lejos de ellos

Shiro: quería que empezaras de nuevo,pero en otra parte

Pandora: ya lo creo

Rin: pero estas insegura,se te nota

Pandora: estado,alejada de las personas,no se nada

Saber: nunca saliste de ese lugar

Pandora: solo para buscar,al que sería a la vasija del dios del inframundo

Saber: y de ahí

Pandora: ya no volví a salir mas

Shiro: y eso te asusta no es cierto

Pandora: es que,se que tengo que acostumbrarme pero estoy empezando de cero

Saber: (se acerca y le toca el hombro) tranquila,entiendo que estés nerviosa,pero vamos a ayudarte

Pandora: (ve que Saber,le toca el hombro) de veras

Shiro: claro que si

Rin: se que estas nerviosa,pero,somos tus amigos,y te vamos a ayudar

Pandora: ahora recién aprendo,sobre lo que es tener un amigo

Saber: tal parece que te han educado de una forma diferente

Pandora: pues me criaron,haciendo que odie a las personas,y que el amor no existe solo el odio,y los amigos tampoco existen

Shiro: entonces nosotros somos tus primeros amigos ,no es cierto

Pandora: así es

Rin: escucha,se que puede ser difícil,pero vamos a ayudarte,ya lo veras

Pandora: gracias en verdad,se los agradezco a los tres

Saber: para eso somos los amigos

Shiro: y otra cosa

Pandora: que cosa

Shiro: como ayudaste,al caballero

Pandora: porque recupere mis recuerdos

Rin: te los borraron

Pandora: si

Saber: y que recordaste

Pandora: fui engañada,solo era una niña inocente,y me hicieron creer que me iban a dar la vida eterna,pero no era así

Rin: solo te estaban usando

Pandora: si

Saber: y ahí lo ayudaste

Pandora: si,al recuperar mis recuerdos,loa yude,y el resto,pues ya se los dije

Rin: entendemos

Shiro; (ve que saber,mira hacia la puerta) que pasa saber

Saber: sakura,se aproxima,pero no viene sola

Rin: creo que viene con taiga

Shiro: habrá que evitar que se moleste y grite

Saber: si grita la asustara

Shiro: evitaremos que eso pase

Pandora: quien es sakura y taiga

Shiro: es una amiga,y la otra es mi maestra

Pandora: entiendo

Rin: bien,habra que estar pendiente,para que no pierda la cabeza

Saber: esta bien

Taiga: (entra a la casa) shiro ya llegamos

Sakura: sempai,estas en casa

Shiro: si aquí estoy

Taiga: (entra y los mira) pues veo que no estas solo (ve a pandora) quien es ella


	3. Chapter 3

Taiga: (entra y los mira) pues veo que no estas solo (ve a pandora) quien es ella

Sakura: (se queda sorprendida de verla,ya que era la primera vez,que veía una chica tan linda, y también,sus ojos,primera vez que veía unos ojos color violeta,pero también se dio cuenta de que pandora se estaban incomodando por la mirada) sempai la conoces

Shiro: es una amiga

Rin: y recién llego

Taiga: (se enoja) SHIRO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO

Pandora: (se asusta con el grito) AHHHHHH (se tapa los oídos)

Saber: (ve que se asusta y la abraza) tranquila todo esta bien

Taiga: (se da cuenta de que la asusto) acaso se asusto con mi grito

Shiro: (junto con rin y saber,le miran enfadados) no que va,lo que pasa es que grito porque esta emocionada,claro que la asustaste que no te fijas

Sakura: (se acerca y le toca el hombro) tranquila

Saber: ya paso,ya paso,todo esta bien (le acaricia su cabello,para que se calme,porque incluso empezó a temblar)

Taiga: (ve que estaba asustada,y se acerca) lo siento linda,no quise asustarte,y me disculpo,solo una pregunta como te llamas

Pandora: (seguía aferrada a saber) pan…pandora

Sakura: tienes el mismo nombre de la chica de la mitología griega

Pandora: así me llamaron mis padres

Taiga: y tu apellido

Pandora: heintein

Taiga: eso ya es un apellido alemán

Sakura: eres de Alemania

Pandora: así es

Taiga: y cuando viniste

Rin: llego hace un mes

Taiga: pero se queda con shiro

Saber: porque es mi amiga

Taiga: entiendo

Sakura: acaso ya comieron

Shiro: aun no

Sakura: preparare la comida

Rin: esta bien

Saber: (mira a pandora) mas tranquila

Pandora: si gracias

Saber: tranquila,se que puede ser gruñona,pero ella es así

Pandora: pues se le nota

Saber: lo se (siguen conversando)

Taiga: (mira a pandora conversando con saber) así que es amiga de saber

Rin: si

Taiga: y porque se asusto cuando grite

Shiro: porque es recién llegada,y todo es nuevo para ella

Rin: así que no vuelvas a gritar

Taiga: de acuerdo no lo hare,pero creo que se incomodo cuando sakura le quedo mirando

Shiro: porque se sintió extraña

Taiga: entiendo

Sakura: la comida es lista (empieza a repartir)

Taiga: que rico vamos a comer

Saber: (como junto con los demás,cuando ve que pandora no come) que pasa pandora no tienes hambre

Pandora: si saber

Saber: entonces porque no comes

Pandora: porque no se como se usa esto (le enseña los palillos)

Saber: haber te explico (le empieza a explicar)

Rin: saber con pacinacia,le esta enseñando a usar los palillos

Shiro: es que no lo sabe

Rin: ahora ya esta aprendiendo

Shiro: saber le tiene paciencia

Rin: eso es cierto

Shiro: crees que le siga ayudando

Rin: yo creo que si

Shiro: habrá que ver que sucede (siguen conversando)

Saber: (termina de explicarle) ya entendiste

Pandora: si

Saber: haber inténtalo

Pandora: esta bien (usa los palillos como le enseño)

Saber: muy bien,ahora si como te también

Pandora: de acuerdo (empieza a comer)

Sakura: (la ve) te gusto

Pandora: si esta delicioso gracias

Sakura: me alegra que te guste (sigue comiendo)

Ya en la noche

Taiga: bueno nos vamos

Sakura: nos vemos chicos

Taiga: cuídense chicos

Shiro: así lo haremos

Sakura: nos vemos (se van)

Rin: al menos ya se fueron

Saber: creo que es hora de descansar

Shiiro: si

Rin: será mejor despertar a pandora

Saber: yo lo hago (se acerca a pandora,que se había quedado dormida en el suelo) pandora

Pandora: mmmm

Saber: vamos despierta

Pandora: (se despierta) que pasa

Saber: ven es hora de ir a dormir

Pandora: esta bien (se levanta)

Saber: ya nos vamos a dormir

Rin: pues yo creo que todos

Shiro: eso es cierto

Saber: pues buenas noches (toma la mano de pandora para llevarle al cuarto)

Pandora: que descansen (se van al cuarto)

Shiro: ustedes también (todos se van,a dormir,y pandora mientras se cambiaba de ropa,y se acostaba a lado de saber,se quedo pensando un rato,se nota que le costaba no asustarse ni ponerse nerviosa,esperaba que con el tiempo,se calme,y viendo que saber se quedo dormida,ella también se duerme)


	4. Chapter 4

Dos meses después

Ha pasado tres meses desde que pandora,apareció en fuyuki,en la casa de shiro,todavía le costaba mucho,pero poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando,ahora,caminaba por el patio,mientras se acerca,a la bodega,donde estaba shiro trabajando

Pandora: (entra y lo mira) shiro que haces

Shiro: (le mira) trataba de arreglar este aparato

Pandora: (se acerca y lo mira) esta dañado

Shiro: si,pero le estoy reparando

Pandora: (mira el lugar) aquí es donde saber,me encontró

Shiro: si escucho un ruido,y cuando abrió la puerta,te vio

Pandora: entiendo

Shiro: quieres ver lo que estoy haciendo

Pandora: (se sienta) y este aparato que es

Shiro: es una radio,pero esta dañada

Pandora: y nadie te ayuda a repararla

Shiro: no es necesario,que me ayuden

Pandora: puedes hacerlo sin ayuda

Shiro: si pero a veces se complica

Pandora: y eso porque

Shiro: porque hay piezas,que ya no sirven

Pandora: y donde buscas las piezas,que ya no sirven

Shiro: tengo una caja,pero si se acaban,voy a buscar mas

Pandora: parece complicado

Shiro: un poco si (sigue trabajando)

Pandora: entiendo (le observa)

Saber: (sale de la casa,y ve la puerta abierta de la bodega,abierta,y se acerca,y les mira) aquí están los dos

Shiro: es que me puse arreglar este aparato

Pandora: y yo lo estaba observando

Saber: pues la comida esta lista

Shiro: que bueno,porque tenía hambre (se levanta

Pandora: yo también (también se levanta)

Saber: que bueno,porque pandora

Pandora: dime saber

Saber: luego saldremos a la calle

Pandora: esta bien

Shiro: se que te pone nerviosa,pero tampoco,vas a estar encerrada

Pandora: lo se

Saber: tranquila,estaré contigo

Pandora: esta bien saber (entra,a la casa,y se sientan para comer)

Saber: no viene taiga o sakura

Shiro: sakura estaría en su casa,haciendo sus cosas

Pandora: y taiga (aún le asustaba,un poco,mas cuando gritaba)

Shiro: esta en su casa,corriengo unos exámenes,así que no se cuando vendrá

Saber: ya se controla con sus gritos

Shiro: le toca (empiezan a comer)

Saber: (siguen comiendo,hasta que después de un rato terminan de comer) estuvo rico

Pandora: si me gusto

Shiro: estuvo rico (se levanta y lleva los platos para lavar)

Saber: (le ayuda con los platos) ya esta menos nerviosa

Shiro: por eso querías esperar

Saber: si,era mejor que se calme un poco

Shiro: entiendo

Saber: (limpia el ultimo plato) bueno ya voy

Shiro: suerte

Saber: gracias (sale de la cocina,y se acerca,donde esta pandora) pandora

Pandora: dime saber

Saber: estas lista

Pandora: si claro (se levanta)

Saber: de acuerdo vamos (camina fuera de la casa)

Pandora: ya volvemos shiro (se va)

Shiro: que les vaya bien

Rin: (llega a la casa,una hora después,y entra) hola shiro

Shiro: hola rin

Rin: que no hay nadie

Shiro: no

Rin: y saber y pandora

Shiro: saber se llevo a pandora,a dar una vuelta

Rin: ya estará mas tranquila

Shiro: si,ya estaba menos nerviosa

Rin: que tal si le vamos haber

Shiro: para ver como les va

Rin: si,sería,una buena idea

Shiro: de acuerdo vamos (los dos se van)

Saber: (en la heladería,con pandora) te gusto

Pandora: es rico,aunque es frío

Saber: pero te gusto

Pandora: si me gusto

Saber: me alegro

Shiro: (siguen caminando,hasta que las mira) mira allá están

Rin: en la heladería

Shiro: si vamos (caminan hasta donde están) hola que hacen

Saber: le invite un helado

Rin: y te gusto el helado pandora

Pandora: si,está rico

Shiro: y como les fue caminando

Saber: en parte bien

Rin: porque en parte

Saber: porque unos niños,se acercaron,y gritaron y ella se asusto

Shiro: le calmaste

Saber: si le dije,que no pasa nada,que los niños son gritones

Rin: y que paso con esos niños

Saber: se fueron

Shiro: pero ahorita,esta mas tranquila

Saber: es que le abrace,y vinimos,por un helado

Rin: pues esta feliz

Saber: si,eso es cierto

Shiro: quieres un helado rin

Rin: claro shiro

Shiro: de acuerdo,ya lo traigo (se va a comprar el helado)

Rin: esta bien (mira a pandora) pandora

Pandora: dime rin

Rin: estas feliz con el helado

Pandora: es que está rico

Rin: me alegra que te guste

Pandora: gracias

Shiro: (regresa con los helados) ten rin aquí esta el tuyo

Rin: (toma su helado) gracias shiro

Shiro: de nada rin (empieza a comer el helado)

Saber: (ve algo que le llama la atención) oye pandora

Pandora: dime saber

Saber: los niños que te asustaron,se acercan

Pandora: (ya se había terminado,su helado) los mini monstruos

Saber: pandora ya hablamos de eso

Pandora: lo se son niños,no mini monstruos

Saber: así es

Pandora: esta bien (ve que los niños se acercan)

Niño: (se acerca donde pandora) disculpe señorita

Pandora: dime

Niño: estás flores son para usted (le da las flores)

Pandora: (toma las flores) para mi

Niño: si señorita

Pandora: y porque me las das

Niño: es una forma,de disculparnos por haberla asustado

Pandora: pues gracias amigo,eres muy amable

Niño: de nada señorita,hasta luego (se va)

Pandora: hasta luego (le mira irse)

Saber: vez,no te hizo nada

Pandora: lo se fue amable al darme las flores

Shiro: se sintió mal,por haberte asustado

Pandora: es verdad

Rin: pues eso,si es ser amable

Saber: es verdad

Shiro: saben,es tarde regresemos a la casa

Saber: si vamos

Pandora: esta bien (los cuatro caminan de regreso a la casa,mientras pandora sonreía con el detalle,de los niños,le dieron con las flores,estaba feliz,fue un día agradable,con esos pensamientos caminaba deregreso a la casa feliz)


End file.
